vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Violet is a main character on Syfy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Keeya King. Julius was assigned to train with her, when she caused a vampire to revert back to human and she instantly healed he theorized that she was a Van Helsing. Violet is the product of Hansen & Black Tech to create an heir & a spare since at the time both known living Van Helsings were MIA. Throughout the Series Season Four Hansen takes Julius to the sparring gym as he’s quite the formidable advisory given his abilities to fight and heal. Julius surmises that Hansen wants him as muscle, but Hansen is thinking of something different. The world is a dangerous place, and his daughter Violet is the most precious thing that he has, and he wants Julius to be her new sparring partner. Continue Reading Here.... Violet is trained by Julius at Fort Collins, one of the last remaining outposts. Julius believes that Violet’s training is misguided as they’ve been schooling her to fight humans when the real enemy is vampires. Julius and Violet meet up as planned and she takes him to Low Town. Violet and Lee, the bartender scope out the cards table. This is her way of making money and it’s the only chance she’s got of getting out of Fort Collins. Violet wins the game of cards. As she's leaving, she is attacked by three daywalkers. Violet pulls out a blade and defends herself to the best of her ability, killing one in the process, but she’s overwhelmed, even after Julius arrives to help. Violet is bitten during the fight, however, she doesn’t turn, rather the vampire that bit her is cured, similar to Vanessa. Continue Reading Here.... Julius trains Violet. She’s becoming faster. She even manages to take Julius down and fight in the dark. Violet and Julius bribe the prison guard with tube socks and underwear in order to see Doc. However, they find her cell empty. Hansen arrives soon thereafter. He orders that Violet be taken to her room. There, Hansen retells the story of his relationship with Violet's actual parents and how she came under his guardianship. Violet sneaks out to the bar in Low Town, where she shares with Lee that she wants to get out of Fort Collins to find Vanessa, who she's been dreaming about, but he can’t, so she says goodbye. Continue Reading Here.... Violet sneaks into the lab in search of Doc’s research. Violet reads through the evidence collected against her father. One of the files depicts implantation of fertilized embryo. The experiment summary details two females with military donors. Violet quickly realizes she was one of her father’s experiments. Violet spies on her father as he has dinner with Michaela, Oracle, and Sam. The meal of the night is Avery. They have her tied up on the table in preparation for a feast. Hansen, Michaela, Oracle, and Sam then feed upon Avery as Violet tearfully watches from the doorway. Violet packs her bag and sneaks out her room. Violet knocks out the guard guarding the front entrance and runs off into the darkness. Continue Reading Here.... Violet and Jack reunite after they both followed a pull that turned out to be pulling them to each other, as well as Vanessa. Violet informs Jack and Vanessa how they’re dad is also a vampire. Vanessa, Jack, and Violet then travel to the Dark Realm, where Vanessa and Violet speak with Abraham Van Helsing, who has been trapped in the Dark Realm ever since he threw both himself and the Dark One in. Abraham tells Vanessa and Violet that the book and the amulet are the means to open the portal to the dark realm, activated by their blood. Abraham lastly reveals that Jack and Violet are Vanessa's children. They return to reality, where they are joined by Sam and Oracle. Vanessa tells Jack and Violet to run while she holds them off. Instead they decide to stay and fight. Jack and Violet fight Oracle, though they are no match. Vanessa manages to trick the Dracula, and throws herself and the Dark One into the Dark Realm.Continue Reading Here.... Violet arrives at the old Pennington bus station. It appears abandoned. The following morning, Violet wakes to gunfire and the sound of distant yelling. It’s Lee fighting off a couple vampires. Violet comes to his rescue. Violet and Lee head into the bus station, where she tells him everything she’s learned about herself. Violet get a headache. Her eyes turn white. After a few moments her eyes turn back. She then starts to relive the same moment over an over. Each time, she would see a stand and a grandfather clock. She’s seen these items before, but can't recall where. Lee begs Violet to go back to the bus station, when she refuses, he slits her neck. Violet awakens and runs back into the woods with Lee tagging along. Again, she finds the painting and grandfather clock. She recalls where the painting is from, her father's office, but doesn’t understand why it’s in the woods. Realizing that Lee is not who he says he is, she then pulls out her gun and shoots Lee in the face, breaking the enchantment. Continue Reading Here.... In a flashback leading up to the Rising, Violet's sister Jack was on a sporting events trip. She got a call from Jack, to inform her that the volcano erupted. Violet explains that their dad had her pulled out of school and is taking her to his office. She then gets a call from her dad, but her phone loses signal. Jack manages to get a FaceTime call out to Violet, during which time she explains their situation. Violet tells Jack that their dad sent people to find her, however, Jack doesn’t know how much longer they can hold up in the hotel room. Violet calls Jack back and tells her that she's being evacuated in a helicopter to a safe location. Violet explains that there’s a chopper that will be landing on the roof of Jack’s hotel in 20 minutes to pick her up. Jack tells Violet to send the chopper to the police station instead, but the signal is too weak. Continue Reading Here.... Violet is captured and forced to fight in a gladiator-like arena. She is celled with Julius. Violet and Julius watch from their cell as Darius hosts another event. Violet wins her first fight against an opponent at least twice as big as her. Afterward, Julius wants to take the risk and make a run for it, but Violet already has a plan. She and Julius fake a fight so that Darius would have them both pulled into the arena to fight for the cameras, providing them with a chance to escape. Julius gets into the right poisons and catapults Violet towards the guards, who she proceeds to take out. Julius takes out a couple guards as well and grabs their weapon. However, the exit is blocked off by Ivory and Scab. Violet faces off with Ivory, who she bites and turns human. Continue Reading Here.... Violet, Julius, and Axel head for Fort Collins to recover the three pages from the Van Helsing book. The facility is crawling with special-ops soldiers. Axel pulls up to Fort Collins gate with Julius and Violet hidden under foul smelling dirty clothes. After making it past the guards, Violet, Axel, and Julius plot on how to gain access to the compound and retrieve the three pages. Axel approaches the guards with Julius as his prisoner, claiming he caught him. They radio in for back up. In doing so, they leave the halls exposed, allowing Violet to sneak through undetected. Violet sneaks into her father’s office. She sees the grandfather clock and painting from her visions. She flips the painting over. On the back, hidden under a layer of paper is the three pages. She then finds her dad lock in a cell. She frees him and regroups with Axel, Julius, and Colonel Nicholson in some sort of basement. Continue Reading Here.... Violet, Jack, Axel, Julius, Ivory, and Colonel Nicholson are left without answers on how to use the pages to free Vanessa and kill the Dark One. With Hansen growing weaker, Violet injects him with Nicholson’s blood. Hansen awakens. They ask for his help in translating the pages. Instead, Hansen shows them a memory. He takes Violet and Jack to their nursery in the bunker. Hansen reveals that he made Violet and Jack to destroy the Dark One. They’re the weapon. Present day, Violet and Jack recite a spell and bleed onto the pentagram, which opens a portal in the center of the gymnasium. The portal reopens and only Jack and Violet re-emerge. Jack reveals that the Dark One is gone. Almost simultaneously, she stops breathing and Violet has a seizure. Continue Reading Here.... Violet and Jack are stuck in the Dark Realm mentally despite emerging physically. Jack and Violet stick close to each other whole inside the dark realm. They can hear Vanessa talking to them. They follow Vanessa’s voice to the Dark One — Dracula. She aims to tell them what they do not know. Dracula questions if Hansen ever showed Violet and Jack how they came to be what they are. She states repeatedly that they’ve been lied to their entire life. Dracula decides to show Jack and Violet the truth. She shows them a memory of herself and Hansen. When the time came, she’d be relying on him to make what could bring her back. Hansen got in bed with two women. He bit them and had sex them both. While Violet is reluctant to believe what she’s being shown, Jack believes that Dracula is more willing to believe. Violet suddenly awakens, screaming to be released from her restraints. Jack wakes up moments after. However, Jack is possessed by Dracula. Violet warns Ivory, and together, they try to stop Dracula, but fail to stop her from leaving on a chopper. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Violet has dark skin, long, curly black hair, and brown eyes. Personality Abilities Violet possesses several abilities that Rebecca identifies as vampire traits. Violet possesses the following abilities: *'Combatant:' Violet is well trained in combat, having been raised by Hansen to protect herself and trained by Julius personally. * Rapid cellular regeneration: It allows her to heal from any injury near instantaneously. * Reversion (Vampire-to-Human): Violet's bite and blood are capable of reverting vampires back into humans. *'Night Vision:' Violet possesses greater visual clarity than a normal human being, this gives her the ability to see with perfect visual clarity, even when in complete darkness. Appearances Season Four *Dark Destiny *Dark Ties *Broken Promises *Liberty or Death *Metamorphosis *The Prism *No 'I' In Team *Together Forever *All Apologies *Three Pages *The Beholder Gallery Category:Powered individuals Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Van Helsings